While Magnetic Resonance Imaging commonly provides excellent contrast between pathology and normal tissues, paramagnetic substances such as Gadolinium have been shown to "enhance" lesions, and improve their detectability, delineation, and differentiation from adjacent tissues with MRI. The DRD, NCI, and NINCDS have been involved in a study conducted by Berlex laboratories assessing the safety and diagnostic utility of the investigational contrast medium Gadolinium DTPA/dimeglumine in patients with tumors of the central nervous system. Gadolinium DTPA/dimeglumine enhanced scans were performed on 13 patients with CNS tumors. These studies showed improved visualization of tumor/edema boundaries in the majority of cases. During this period, we also began examination of patients with pituitary microadenomas with Cushing's syndrome and acoustic neuromas. In 15 patients with pituitary microadenomas, Gadolinium DTPA/dimeglumine enhanced MRI was shown to be of benefit in delineating the tumor from normal pituitary, which in the past eluded standard radiological techniques. We plan further collaborations with Berlex including studies focusing on specific tumor types and locations in an attempt to assess the role of enhanced MRI in assessing small lesions traditionally difficult to display, such as pituitary microadenomas, spinal cord tumors and breast cancer. Additionally, we will use contrast enhanced MRI in evaluating tumor types, grades, and their response to therapy.